


(Not) Ready

by NaGaKi108



Series: NSFW Sanders [5]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts, Virgil has issues and Roman tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: When Virgil's insecurities interrupt what could have been their first time Roman realizes he loves this boy more than he thought was possible





	(Not) Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I made it for a prompt and never finished/posted it but here it is!  
> Is not really mature but I worry so... honestly this is more like Teen and Up but... yeah!  
> Also, ITS MY FIRST NOT-ANALOGICAL FANFIC IN THE NSFW SANDERS SERIES I'M HAPPY BUT CONFUSED

Anxiety was nervous. During all the time he had been with Roman Virgil had never initiated contact, but five seconds ago he had felt brave and reached up to kiss Roman fully on the lips. The royal didn’t waste a second in returning it, hugging his boyfriend waist and pulling him closer.

“Ro…”

“Yes beloved?”

“I… I love you”

Roman pulled the shorter boy closer to him, kissing him more insistently. Virgil had never said the word “love” before, it was always “like” or “tolerate”. Roman understood; he knew Virgil had to make sure he wouldn’t end up hurt. He was like that.

“I love you too dearest, you are my world”

It was a soft whisper against Virgil’s lips, soft and comforting like the space between them, like late nights cuddling and early mornings where Roman couldn’t help but wake up early and look down at the boy nuzzling against his chest.

The moment broke when Virgil grabbed Roman’s face; kissing his lips again and again while mumbling soft “I love you” over and over. The royal held more firmly to Virgil’s hips, chasing after his lips and following the curve of his neck.

He smirked when a soft sound left Virgil’s lips, an excited gleam in his eyes. They’ve never gone past the make out session, and Roman was excited to see Virgil participating so eagerly. He was scared of pushing it, but he was excited to see what would happen. His lips found Virgil’s again and he slipped his tongue inside, happy to note that Virgil was answering his advances

With care of not scaring his partner he slipped a hand inside Virgil’s shirt, pushing it up slightly and trying to map the shorter boy’s stomach. A small moan left Virgil’s lips and Roman smiled in the kiss, his boyfriend was so soft. He detached from the kiss to mark Virgil’s neck, the man giving him more room by moving his head to the side slightly. Virgil’s hands found Roman’s hair and he pulled when the royal bite down on his neck, making Roman groan and thrust his hips against Virgil’s, both of their erections making contact.

He felt Virgil tense a little, but the darker trait went back to kissing him like he was dying, so Roman pushed the thought out of his head and concentrated on playing with his boyfriend’s nipples. He pulled and twisted, making Virgil pull apart from the kiss to groan and press down on Roman’s erection.

It was an incredibly sweet friction, but Roman wanted more.

He started pushing his boyfriend shirt off and went to bite Virgil’s chest, kissing and marking and licking, making the most amazing sounds leave Virgil’s mouth. He felt his boyfriend start pawing at his royal suit and cursed under his breath; it was a pain in the ass to get out of his attire, and Roman found himself regretting the use of it instead of his comfort clothing.

He pulled apart from Virgil to get rid of the exaggerated garment and used the moment to appreciate his partner. Virgil was skinny, but he was still defined enough that you could see the outlines of his muscles, his skin was white and his nipples were pinker than Roman’s own. The royal licked his lips and bend down to kiss his boyfriend again, slipping his suit off with Virgil’s help.

When both boys were bare-chested Roman went back to attacking Virgil’s chest, leaving a hickey on his left pectoral and trailing down to his stomach, he kissed softly on his belly and blew a tiny raspberry, making Virgil laugh slightly nervous.

When Roman hands reached Virgil’s waistband Virgil grabbed them. Roman looked at his boyfriend in slight surprise when he noticed Virgil looked scared.

He stopped immediately, going to cup Virgil’s face and keeping steady eye contact, his eyes as soft as he could make them and staying away from Virgil’s personal bubble except for the hands in his face

“Babe, dearest, what’s wrong?”

Virgil shook his head, embarrassed and keeping his eyes away from Roman understanding gaze

“Verge, if you don’t talk to me I won’t know what’s wrong”

“I can’t”

“What can’t you do?”

“I can’t do this Roman, I’m sorry” Virgil had small tears of frustration about to slip from his eyes, his brow was furrowed and he was shacking of anger “I can’t do this, I can’t have sex with you”

“Hey, it’s okay beloved; we can take our time-”

“I’m scared, I don’t want to disappoint you”

“Virgil-”

“What if you don’t like me anymore after this? What if I mess up so bad you hate me?”

“Virgil” Roman interrupted, his tone strong and serious “Nothing you would ever do will make me stop loving you” He stroked Virgil’s cheek softly “I love you Verge, we can wait for as much as you need. I want you to feel safe and happy when we make love”

He kissed Virgil’s cheek and trailed soft kisses all over his face, his freckles, the bridge of his nose, his temple, his eyelids, and his mouth. He wanted to shower his boyfriend in love and show him that no matter what he was going to wait, and he was going to be in love with him.

“I love you Virgil, I will wait for as long as you need me to. Don’t feel like you have to do something because of me”

Virgil nodded, softly kissing Roman, relieved to see that his partner was accepting and patient. A heavy weight had lifted from his chest, and Virgil felt like he could breath.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr! (or not)  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
